


Beast

by Cainz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainz/pseuds/Cainz
Summary: unapologetic smut
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my loving husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+loving+husband).



> are you happy now lu

It was a hot Saturday afternoon and the streets of the market place were bustling with people running errands, doing business or just looking for a good time. People were yelling their offers at the passing crowd, one vendor louder than the next, drowning each other out in the process. And while some people stopped to take a look at their offerings, most of them had their sight set on another part of the market entirely.

It was a small city after all and news travelled fast. A huge audience had already gathered in the main square trying to get a first glance at the northern slave traders and of course, their merchandise. It wasn’t everyday that something like that happened here, most people had never even met a slave in all their lives, but everyone was curious, including the ruling family, who had taken their seats on the podium opposite the traders, far above the crowd. And thus the auction began. Several men and women were put on display and some even auctioned off to well to do farmers in need of cheap labor, but thus far the family opposite the stage had remained silent.

The last prisoner was lead on stage and by now the crowd had significantly decreased as most lost interest in the cruel practice of trading human life, but to say the one they had brought out now had the full attention of the remaining crowd was an understatement. Bound by heavy iron chains he was dragged out, resisting every step of the way, until the shackles were secured on the stage forcing him into a kneeling position as the auctioneer grabbed his wild blond hair to turn his face towards the crowd, prompting a hiss from the man. But even now, chained and littered with scars, his piercing blue eyes still looked at the crowd with pride.

The audience was quiet now, like they were presented with a lion that could free itself any minute now and rip them all in half for daring to imprison it.

"Sure, ladies and gentlemen, he is not broken yet" the auctioneer spoke, "but clearly, he is tough, and he’ll do as he’s told if only he is motivated well."

From behind another slave trader approached, a whip drawn, and struck the man straight across his back. The blond man’s prideful stance shifted and a scream escaped him as the whip landed on his back again.

"See? Not a beast, but merely an untrained dog, ladies and gentlemen. Bidding starts at 10 gold coins"

The crowd didn’t seem convinced, but suddenly a hand in the far back was raised. The family had tossed their hat into the ring and to the surprise of everyone involved, it was the daughter of the feudal lord who had raised her glove covered hand. So after three claps and one last look around for another bid, the auctioneer closed the bidding.

"Milady is looking for a lapdog it seems, thank you most kindly."

The woman quietly got up and surrounded by guards moved backstage to take a look at her newest purchase, who unceremoniously was dragged off stage and held upright for inspection in front of her.

Up close the fight in his eyes was even more visible, like a wild animal that had been cornered, and for once she was grateful for the chains around his limbs and the addition guards her family had insisted she take with her.

"He’ll do nicely, I think." She said petting his cheek and motioning for a guard to take his chains. "A few days in the dungeons will do wonders for his behavior."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

He was all but thrown into the small cell, collapsing onto the floor where the chain of his collar was connected to an iron ring, so the highest he could lift his head was about one foot off the floor. But at least he could lie down finally, the cold floor being a welcome change to the burning afternoon sun. For the most part he was left alone that day, for the first time in ages he was truly alone. A feeling he cherished at first, but once the thoughts came, of his family which he had lost along the way, of the war and all the friends he'd never see again, the freedom that was ripped away from him, he started to hate the quiet darkness of the cell.

Day 2

He awoke to the smell of food and at first he thought he was dreaming still, but no, once his eyes started to focus, he could clearly see a hot plate of stew with several vegetables and potatoes mixed in. His stomach growled loudly and he tried to reach out but his hands were now chained behind his back and the shackles at his feet connected to the wall behind him, so that he could pull them closer to kneel but not far enough to stand. A whine escaped him. The plate was about 3 feet away and thus way out of his reach.

"How about we start with a name first, huh?"

Suddenly he realized he was not alone. His thoughts had been far too occupied with his hunger to realize the woman from the auction was leaning against the door. He couldn’t even look at her face as the chain of his collar held his head in place.

Her voice was gentle, almost nonchalant, as if they had just met on the street. But he wasn’t going to give in. No, he just stayed silent and tried to pry his mind away from the delicious, savory scent of the plate in front of him.

"Smells good, doesn’t it? Our livestock is well taken care of, that’s what makes the meat taste so juicy. It basically melts in your mouth. You should try it, it’s lovely."

His stomach grumbled at that description

"I think someone is hungry."

"Fuck you" he whispered under his breath.

She stepped between him and the food and pushed it further away with one foot.

"I want your name, my little lion."

He growled, turning his head away. He could hear the woman chuckle and suddenly he was alone again. Just him and the smell of the delicious soup, now more out of his reach than ever. And despite being chained up, denied food and water and her taunting words, he missed the feeling of another person being with him.

Day 3

He was alone when he awoke the next time, the soup was still there, cold now, but he would still enjoy it, if only he could reach it. Then suddenly the door opened, blinding him momentarily and she was back. By now he was truly starving but worse than that was his thirst.

"Lucas" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Good dog" she said as she came closer, putting a bowl of water in front of him, out of which he drank greedily no matter how much it hurt the last bit of pride he had.

"That wasn’t so hard, was it?"

This time he kept his mouth shut and continued to drink, until all of a sudden the water was taken away from him again, the bowl still half full.

"When I ask you something, I’d like an answer."

With the last bit of self control he could muster he turned his head in defiance. The water wasn’t worth losing the last bit of his pride. He would survive. And hearing the huff of frustration from her was definitely worth getting the rest of the water dumped on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

She didn't show again. He was alone with his thoughts, his hunger and his thirst.

Day 5

He had lost track of time. And the thought of trying to please her just to not have to endure more pain had manifested itself inside his head. Was his pride really worth starving for?

He was almost grateful when the door opened again. She came in carrying a bottle of water and a plate of very fragrant food, placing both and some cutlery onto a nearby table he hadn't seen before. She sat down on a chair and sit the candle, illuminating the usually dark room.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well."

He could hear her starting to eat and his stomach growled again.

"Remind me again, when was the last time you ate?"

It took him a while to realize this was his chance to prove that he was willing to obey.

"The night before the auction"

"You must be hungry then. Why don't you try taking a bite?"

She held her fork out as if she expected him to take a bite from it. And he tried, he really did try to move towards her. It was futile, he knew it was but showing he was compliant, that he would try to obey, was important.

"You almost had it, just a tiny bit further. Come on, boy. Come and get it." She chuckled

He was exhausted and pulling made the iron collar dig into his neck even more than it normally did. It was useless to try to appease her. Finally, a low whine of frustration escaped him.

"Please. I'm so hungry."

She got up from her chair and for a moment he thought, he had misjudged the situation, that he was about to get left alone again. But no she came closer and allowed him to eat from her fork.

"Good Boy" she murmured scratching his head. 

It was almost too good to be true. This was the best he had felt in a long time. And better yet, this time the bowl stayed.

Day 6

The next time she came, she brought guards with her. He couldn't quite see their faces from his place on the floor but he figured they could easily take him down and make it hurt if he tried anything. Not to say that escape was even an option right now, hell even if he wasn't chained to the floor, he was too weak to stand much less fight his way out of this fortress. So he settled on being diplomatic.

"Thank you for the water"

He heard her chuckling, seemingly very sure of herself. That's how he wanted her. Happy with a false sense of security.

"Look at you being a quick learner." She said leaning down to scratch his head again. "How about this, you behave well and in a few days I'll let you taste fresh air again."

He nodded, barely able to contain his excitement at the prospect of leaving this cell even if only for a limited time. And dear lord, the head pats didn’t help him with that. He hadn’t felt a kind touch in a long long time, it’s only ever been the whip with the slavers, but now he all but craved the caresses.

"Release him"

He could feel the guards stepping behind him and suddenly he was yanked back out of her grasp by his collar. His scarred back slammed against the wall, causing him to curl up on the floor in agony. His head was fuzzy as he tried to get air into his lungs, but hands were already grabbing his wrists almost dislocating his shoulder in order to fasten new chains around them.

He growled, using his whole body in a last bit of disobedience to knock the guard on his right off his feet, sending him smashing into the other wall. The huge brutish type immediately got back up and both guards now moved to grab him by the throat, but were held back by two tiny manicured hands.

"It’s alright, boys. Leave us."


End file.
